


bird on a wire; your love, my desire

by SaadieStuff



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaadieStuff/pseuds/SaadieStuff
Summary: Yet another ficlet of Malex getting back together in a not-so-far-away future. You can never have too many ;)
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	bird on a wire; your love, my desire

“What is that?” Alex asks Michael, who has showed up at Alex’s door holding a tiny house perched on a long pole.

“A bird house,” Michael says, a little unsure of himself, “You mentioned you’d like one for outside your window…”

Alex smiles fondly. “Ah, I did say that. But I didn’t expect— well, this looks awesome,” he says truthfully.

“Isobel called it ‘junkyard chic’.”

“It’s very cool,” Alex assures him, reaching out to touch an interestingly curved piece of metal.

Michael lights up at the praise. “I researched what birds like.”

“Thank you, Michael,” Alex says. “So, do you want—"

“I know you’re building me a home,” Michael interjects, failing to sound casual; instead reverent.

“I’m what?”

“The song.”

“Oh. Oh yeah…” Alex feels silly for not getting it, but he’s been caught wildly off-guard.

“Well… I’ve been building one for you too.” Michael nods at the bird house. “So...”

“Oh,” Alex repeats, but it’s barely a word, more of a breath. He clears his throat. “Why don’t you erect it, then come inside?”

Realizing what he’s said, Alex starts to laugh.

“That’s very forward of you,” Michael teases, chuckling. “But I’d like to take you up on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> michael built alex a nest  
> i'm fine


End file.
